immortalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson
''Percy Jackson-created by Rick Riordan Title '''Saviour of Olympus' Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Son of Poseidon Vital Statistics Gender Male Family Sally Jackson (mother) Poseidon (father) Gabe Ugliano (first step-father) Paul Blofis (second step-father) Tyson (Paternal half brother) Status Alive Eye Color Green Hair Color Black Height 6'0 Other Affiliation Olympus Weapons Riptide (Anaklusmos) Species Demigod Home Camp Half-Blood Camp Jupiter (as of The Son of Neptune) New York City Greek/Roman form None Appearances The Lightning Thief (film) The Sea of Monsters (film) The Titan's Curse The Battle of the Labyrinth The Demigod Files The Last Olympian The Lost Hero (Mentioned) The Son of Neptune Actor Logan Lerman Quests Quest for the Master Bolt Quest for the Golden Fleece Quest for Artemis Quest for Daedalus Quest to Free Thanatos Stats Health: 2500 Strength: 1250 Endurence: 1250 Speed: in water 200 Flight: 100 Magic: 400 Percy is brave, spirited, a natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, strangers, and sometimes enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, even Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes), and Hades (who generally hates people). He also earned the trust, and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter (who don't usually trust Greeks). Despite this, Percy remains true, and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get in a lot of trouble. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to be, he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being restrained or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series, but finally confirms it in the Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. His Dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as Tyson or Grover. After getting his memories taken by Hera, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a "wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse". He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Percy, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' and traits: ADHD: Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Limited Clairvoyance: Percy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of his father's unpredictable nature. He occasionally takes the place of a different person in his visions (such as Hercules). Fighting Skills: Percy is a natural and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans. In The Son of Neptune, even after losing the Curse of Achilles, he is still shown to be able to fend off an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts by himself while still protecting Frank. His Greek training and unpredictable, solo fighting style make him particularly dangerous to the demigods of Camp Jupiter, who are used to fighting as a group, allowing him to easily defeat multiple opponents at a time. Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing.[1][2] Empathy Link: Percy has a psychic connection with Grover called an empathy link. In The Son of Neptune, Don the faun said that Percy had an empathy link with another faun who is Grover. Above Average Strength: In The Titan's Curse Percy was shown to be strong enough to be able to hold up the sky, but just barely. He was also shown in The Lightning Thief to be able to jump on the Minotaur's back and rip off it's horn. In'' The Son of Neptune, even after losing his curse, was able to defeat Polybotes with nothing but his sword and Terminus' head. Demigod AbilitiesEdit As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Percy is more powerful than the children of minor gods. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Hazel had considered Nico di Angelo the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met Percy, and believed that Percy's power might rival Nico and Jason Grace's powers. Both through his father's authority or his inherent power, Percy's abilities include: '''Water-Induced Abilities': When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Superhuman Strength': Percy's strength increases greatly to the point where he was able to hold the sky, (which is The Curse of Atlas), on his shoulders. *'Healing Factor': He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Waterbreathing': Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification: '''Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in The Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. In the movie, he also formed a trident made of hardened water. '''Sailing Skills': Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. Communication: Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson). Aerokinesis: Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. By the events of The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. Geokinesis: Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in The Son Of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Thalia in The Titan's Curse. Heat Resistance: Percy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the superheated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. Miscellaneous: While fighting the Furies on his first quest, Percy uses a random bout of Latin, telling his former pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (the Fury Alecto) "Braccas meas vescimini!" (Eat my pants!) This may be attributed to his time learning Latin under Chiron, then known as Mr. Brunner. Magical ItemsEdit The Minotaur's horn, he obtained this when he killed the Minotaur after it supposedly killed his mother, Sally Jackson Anaklusmos (Riptide in English), made with celestial bronze, given to him by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoe Nightshade. In the movie Riptide can deflect blasts from Zeus' lightning bolt. When combined with his hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction". The 12th Legion's Eagle, Percy seized the Eagle from the undead army of the frozen Roman Camp on the Hubbard Glacier during The Son of Neptune. He later used it during the battle at Camp Jupiter, where he used its lightning to destroy hundreds of monsters before passing it to Dakota. Medusa head, Percy received it at the end of the first book. He cut it off and sent it to Olympus, but Poseidon sent it back. Percy, having no need for it left it with his mom, Sally Jackson. His mom uses the head to petrify her abusive husband Gabe and then sells the resulting "statue" as an art piece. Stygian Ice Whistle, a special dog whistle made of Stygian ice that was cooled in the River Styx. It was given to him by Quintus (Daedalus) to summon Mrs O'Leary and shattered after it is blown once. Percy used it when his friends were having trouble fighting an army of monsters in The Battle of the Labyrinth Wristwatch shield, a wrist watch which turns into a shield, given to him by Tyson. It was badly dented by Dr. Thorn in The Titan's Curse. Tyson came back and fixed it in the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. It was lost later in Battle of the Labyrinth when thrown at Kampe. It was inscribed with the images of the events of The Sea of Monsters, including Percy fighting the bronze bulls, Annabeth killing the Laistrygonian, Tyson riding Rainbow the hippocampus, and Tyson battling the Hydra whilst holding a box of doughnuts. Nemean lion's pelt, obtained in The Nemean Lion Skirmish, when he planned the death of the Nemean Lion. He sacrificed it to Poseidon in The Titan's Curse. Sand dollar, given to him for his 15th birthday by his father. He split it in half and gave 1 half to the Hudson River and 1 half to the East River gods to stop Kronos' forces on boats in The Last Olympian. Chameleon Armor, he used this in a game of Capture the Flag in the short story of "The Bronze Dragon". It only works from a distance. Hermes' multivitamins, these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack, which was used by Annabeth Chase during the Sea of Monsters to turn Percy back into a human after Circe turned him into a guinea pig and prevent Circe from using magic against her. The Golden fleece, used after Annabeth was wounded by Polyphemus, he used the Golden Fleece to heal her. Then it was used to save Thalia's tree at Camp Half Blood. Pandora's pithos, this was given to Percy by Prometheus to open it and give up hope. Later he gave it to Hestia to look after it, because "hope survives best at the hearth." Thermos of winds, this was used by Percy and Annabeth in the Sea of monsters to escape the Princess Andromeda and Charybdis. Given to him by Hermes. Magical Pearls, these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed. Given to Percy by a Nereid. Moonlace, a flower that grows in moonlight (given to him by Calypso).He planted it at a trough at his apartment,to remember Calypso. Javelins, these aren't normal javelins, because they have a grappling hook, and an explosive setting. Used in chariot races at Camp Half Blood. Used first in The''Sea of monsters. 'Daedalus' wings, stolen in a skirmish in the center of the Labyrinth. Now in a trashcan after being thrown away, too damaged for further use. '''Winged shoes, given to Percy by Luke Castellan. In the book the wings spring out when the wearer says "Maia." Percy gave them to Grover. It was supposed to be a trap from Luke Castellan, as the shoes almost dragged Grover into the pits of Tartarus, due to Kronos dragging them in. In the film he used these to retrieve a pearl. Travel Rose, which he used in The Sword of Hades. Category:Guest Character